Player Avatars
Player avatars are cosmetic items. Avatars are used to represent the players. Each player can select artwork from various cards to represent themselves. Premium avatars also customize the "playmat" area around the art, and may include custom animations or emotes. Avatars can usually be purchased from the game's Store (alone or as part of a bundle). Some are unlocked as rewards or through promotions. Basic avatars come with new player accounts. Avatar Selection A default avatar is selected in the Profile's Personalize sub-screen. This screen shows all currently unlocked avatars, displaying premium avatars above the basic ones. Avatars may be further customized for individual decks through the Deck Editor's Deck Customization screen. Normal Promotions Certain avatars can be bought or otherwise earned during various irregular promotions. They are typically available in the game's Store, and are usually only available for a limited time. } It was removed from the store with the release of The Dusk Road in December, 2017. |group = Note}}: August 16–December 18, 2017 |- | | Icaria, the Liberator You can't stop us! | rowspan="2" | Founders Package bundles The bundles were removed from the store with the release of The Dusk Road in December, 2017. The Founders Package was re-released in November 2018 as a single bundle, identical to the original's highest-tier Liberator Package. It was removed from the store with the release of Homecoming in March, 2019. |name = Founders|group = Note}}: August 16–December 18, 2017 Re-released: November 28, 2018–March 28, 2019 |- | | Jekk, the Bounty Hunter Nothin’ personal; just a job. |- | | Muertis, Pale Rider Death has arrived. | rowspan="4" | Midnight Ride event: They were removed from the store with the release of The Dusk Road in December 2017. The avatars were re-released throughout the Carnival of Madness Event (October 26 through November 2 2018. They were sold again the following Halloween in the Witching Hour Collection bundle, along with Eternal's first playmat skin. |group = Note|name = Riders}} October 27–December 18, 2017 Carnival of Madness event: October 26–November 2, 2018 The Witching Hour Collection: October 31–November 6, 2018 |- | | Volan, Pale Rider You look ill... |- | | Occi, Pale Rider I'll cut you down! |- | | Sangu, Pale Rider What's yours, is mine. |- | | Snowman Thumpity, thump thump. | Winter Promotion It was removed in March, 2018. |group = Note}}: December 18, 2017–March 28, 2018 |- | | Icaria, Valkyrie Captain Face your judgment! | Dead Reckoning promotion : March 7, 2018 |- | | Ashara, Ruthless Assassin Make your move, sweetheart. | Eternal Collector’s Bounty |group = Note}}: August 2–September 12, 2018 |- | | Tumbling Sloth Eeehhh. | GameChanger Charity 50% of the proceeds for these cosmetic items went directly to GameChanger Charity to support them in their mission to change the lives of hospitalized kids. |group = Note}}: January 15–25, 2019 Re-released |group = Note}}: October 8, 2019–? |- | | Voprex, Hope's End '' '' | The Flame of Xulta Premium Bundle |group = Note}}: September 26–October 7, 2019 |- |} Chapter Promotions Premium avatars are released along with each Chapter's promotional card. These are available in the game's Store for 300 gems each. Campaign/Bundle Upgrades Premium upgrades for the campaigns and bundle sets include a premium avatar based on a card from that release. Progression Rewards Faction progression rewards avatars of the original Scions. A basic avatar unlocks at level 10, and a premium version unlocks at level 50. Friend Referrals The referral system has two unlockable basic avatars, rewarded for inviting new players to Eternal. Default Avatars Note: This section is currently a stub, feel free to work on it! Ask if you need help, you can leave the wiki's a comment on their message wall, or chat with the other editors on the wiki's Discord. History Before patch 1.44's update to deck and cosmetics customization, avatars were selected in the Profile's Change Avatar sub-screen. Unlocked totems appear to the lower left of the player's decks. Footnotes }} Category:Cosmetic Items Category:Stubs